Snippets: FFVII
by EmoKidSid
Summary: Final Fantasy 7 word prompt things. Some AU, some not.
1. Seeing Red

**.Seeing Red. _(Marlene & Vincent.)_ **

It was the only place she felt safe sometimes. Other times, she just found it generally comforting and it was where she liked to be.

"Marlene? May I ask what you're doing?" Vincent asked, caught off guard by the little girl who'd wormed her way under his cloak while he read on the couch.

Marlene shrugged. "I dunno." She wriggled around under the fabric, searching for a comfortable spot. All she could see was red, so it was a little difficult to figure out exactly how she wanted to be.

"Weren't you in bed? You should be asleep by now. It's rather late," Vincent pointed out.

"I woke up," Marlene answered in an obvious tone.

"Yes. I see that." It wasn't that Vincent didn't like Marlene. She was a sweet girl, bright and amusing. But Vincent was under the impression that children were not supposed to be awake and out of their beds so late at night. He frowned slightly at the squirming little thing that was situating itself on his lap.

"It's nice and warm here," the girl said. "Can I sit with you? Please? Just until I get sleepy again?"

Vincent was going to say no. He didn't want to say yes to anything that her father might disapprove of, and this very well could have been one of those things. One thing Vincent didn't ever need was Barret getting angry over something he did with Marlene. He thought of how to put it nicely so as not to hurt Marlene's feelings, and he was going to say it, when the movement finally stopped and two big, brown eyes peered at Vincent from underneath his cloak.

Well.... crap.

How was he supposed to say no to that look?


	2. Loaded Gun

**.Loaded Gun. _(Vincent & Yuffie.)_**

There weren't many situations in which Vincent Valentine would normally stand up for Yuffie Kisaragi, but he was feeling particularly generous.

Yuffie really didn't deserve his charity, but she did seem to be having an off day.

She'd tried to nick some materia from a few rather large men who didn't take too kindly to having their materia stolen by obnoxious little ninjas. She then proceeded to pick a fight with one of the larger of the group. Those guys didn't really like that a whole lot either.

Vincent had been watching the scene play out, thoroughly enjoying Yuffie's misery. He decided it was time to step in, however, when one of the men started making crude threats and wrapped his hands around Yuffie's throat.

"I think you guys should head out now."

"What'll ya do if we don't?"

"Yeah. Bite our necks and suck our blood?" The men laughed to each other.

Vincent didn't find it very funny. He was never a fan of the vampire jokes. He wouldn't mind draining blood, but he'd rather do it with a bullet. He reached for his holster and pulled out his Cerberus. Vincent could always count on his trusty companion. "I believe I told you to get out of here."

"Man, you think that's supposed to scare us off?"

"Yeah. Who do ya think you are?"

"A Turk."

Declaration of "Turk" was never something to take lightly. Of course, there was always a good chance that the declarer is not a Turk, but then there was also the chance that it was the truth, and that's not something anybody wants to deal with. Shinra Turks were dangerous and ruthless and usually got whatever they wanted.

"Oh. Okay, man. Be cool. We're gone." The guys retreated fast with their tails between their legs.

"Thank God that worked," Vincent holstered his Cerberus. "Cos I realized I'd completely forgotten to load the gun."


	3. Insanity

**.Insanity. _(Cid & Vincent.)_**

"Cid, would you get the door?" Shera asked. "Since I happen to be in the middle of fixing your breakfast?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm gettin' it," Cid put the newspaper down and left the kitchen. "It's too damn early for visitors. This better be good," he mumbled to himself and opened the front door. He stared for a moment before a huge grin cam to him. "Vincent!" Cid lunged toward Vincent, trapping him in a hug.

"Good morning, Cid," Vincent couldn't have hugged back if he wanted to; his arms were pinned to his sides. "I hope it's not too early, but I was close by."

"No way! Never too early!" Cid pulled Vincent inside. "Shera! It's Vinny!" he called out as he entered the kitchen.

"Cid Highwind!" Shera quickly scolded. "You put him down this instant!"


	4. Cat

_From my demented AU in I Can Talk You Safely To The Ground.  
Psh. I dunno. Made me lol. _

* * *

**.Cat. _(Reno & Cait Sith, I suppose?)_**

Reno's list of names he suggested for Reeve's cat, before Reeve decided on "Cait Sith":

Cornpone.

Arthur Hubert George Wiltshire.

Otis Juandisimo Billy Stewart Francis Sniffles.

Robot.

Plantagenet.

Morrissey.

Mr. Pickles.

Pancake.

Rickets.

Scurvy.

Ketchup.

Flash Gordon.

The Kraken.

Snack Cake.

David Bowie.

Alarm Clock.

Prozac.

Walter Cronkat.

Archbishop Zombie.

Velcro.

Taxi Cat.

Tuna Fish.

MarshMilo.

Sammich.

Turbo Cat.


	5. Under The Rain

_Another demented AU I've come up with._

* * *

**.Under The Rain. _(Vincent & Chaos.)_**

There are several other children in our neighbourhood. They always run from me when I try to play with them. I was hoping to show them the new Pokemon cards I'd gotten earlier, but they all ran inside. One of them threw a piece of chalk at me before talking off. It left a dusty pink mark on my black shirt.

It's alright though. I still smile as the last front door slams shut. I know they think I'm too strange, and I know they don't like me. I was told that if everybody else refused to play with me, then I should just make up my own damn friends. I pick up the chalk that fell at my feet and sit on the sidewalk. "I'll draw a picture for you, Chaos. Would you like that?"

He agrees. He's my best friend, Chaos is. Nobody else can see him but me. I've wondered sometimes if he can see himself. I begin to sketch Chaos's outline on the cement.

"You may share your new cards with me," he offers. "You're better off without those ungrateful brats anyway."

"Why are you so cruel towards them?" I ask.

"Why must they be so cruel towards you?" Chaos retorts.

"They aren't cruel. I knew they didn't want me to play, yet I still came over," I explain. "I was the one who acted wrong."

"There is still so much for you to learn...." he sighs. I am fully aware that Chaos is imaginary, but sometimes it feels like he doesn't really come from me. I don't understand what the hell he's talking about. "That is a wonderful portrait, my friend. I only wish the rain would not wash it away."

With that, Chaos is gone and a clap of thunder sounds. The first drops of rain fall sparsely for only a moment, and then heavy and frequently as if a god is overturning buckets of water. I look up at the sky through the rain and think about going back inside so I might avoid being scolded.


	6. Questioning

_Continuing in the same story line as Under The Rain._

* * *

**.Questioning. _(Cid & Vincent & Chaos.)_**

He hit me. Not hard, but he punched me in the shoulder. I'm not sure what I've done. "I'm very sorry, Cid," I tell him. He looks confused, so I go on. "I'm sorry for whatever I did to cause you to hit me. I didn't mean to anger you."

He laughs. "No way, man. I was just joking around with ya! You wouldn't tell me your name, so I was just givin' ya trouble for it," he explains. "It didn't hurt though, did it? Cos I didn't mean for it to hurt."

"No, it didn't hurt," I assure him. "I just don't think it matters whether you know my name or not. I don't think you'll want me around once you start playing with the other children."

"But why? You won't even tell me why they won't play with ya."

"I've told you, I don't know why. I'm just too different from them. It's just how things are."

"Well I think that's pretty cheap," he tells me. "I dunno if I really wanna hang out with those kids if they're gonna be mean like that. And if I'm not s'posed to like ya, then I'm gonna need proof that you're too weird."

I shrug and tell him my name.

Chaos tells me that he's a good boy and I should try to keep him as my friend. I wish I could give Cid his proof and save him from the torment of the other children. I really don't know why I'm so different from everybody else. I only know that I am.

He refuses to believe me.


	7. Foreign

_Same story line as Under The Rain and Questioning._

* * *

**.Foreign. **_**(Cid & Vincent & Chaos.)**_

"I thought you were mad at me," I say as I answer the door.

"Yeah, well, kinda," Cid admits. "Anybody home?"

"No, my parents just left. Would you like to come in?" I offer. "Were the other children busy?"

"I don't want to play with them. I don't like them," he tells me. "And I don't think I'm mad, just sorta confused I guess."

"Confused about what?" I ask him.

"My mum says it's not your fault you're weird," he looks very concerned. "She says, and the other neighbours too, they say you mum and dad don't love you."

"Well, not really, no," I say, as if it's nothing. Because it is nothing. I think Chaos has just kicked me in the head. I scowl at him and he disappears back into my mind.

"And you're alright with that?" Now Cid looks shocked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because that's terrible! It's not right! You're their son!"

"How does that make a difference? Why would they love me? Love isn't really real, Cid. Don't you know that?"

"You honestly believe that?"

"Of course I do."

"But it's not true!" he wraps his arms around me and squeezes.

"I don't like it when you touch me like that," I admit, trying to push him off. "And it is true. Don't be silly."

"I'll love you," he insists, not letting go. "If nobody else has the decency enough to do it, then I will."


	8. Happiness

_Same story line as Under The Rain, Questioning, and Foreign._

* * *

**.Happiness. **_**(Vincent & Chaos.)**_

I feel colder somehow, confused by my thoughts and the monster that is the product of my imagination. I wish for Chaos to appear and he lays next to me, waiting to see if I'll speak.

"Why do you tell me things that I know are wrong?" I ask.

"The things I tell you are not wrong, my friend." I can feel the warmth coming from his body.

"Why do I make you say such things? You should share my thoughts. You come from my mind."

"Maybe, maybe not. But if I do indeed come from you, and I do indeed tell you these things, then perhaps deep down, you know that I am right." He turns to me and gently strokes my face with his hand.

"I don't think I like this," I reach to take his hand. I hold on to it. I can't decide if this is good or not.

"You've not had your warm cheek touched like this before, loving and gentle. Only a quick slap, leaving a red sting. My master, I hold the deepest sorrow for you. Do you honestly expect to convince me that you're happy?"

"Of course not, Chaos. I'm fine. I've never felt any different than this. I think it's impossible to be happy."

"Nothing is impossible," he smiles. "You don't really hate having me so close beside you, do you? I think you might like it, just a little bit."

"Maybe.... Maybe just a little bit.... Would you stay with me tonight?" I ask.

"My master," he is still smiling. "You make me happy."

I close my eyes and am about to tell Chaos to stop kidding around. But when I open my eyes again, he's gone. It was just a dream? It must have been.


	9. Love

_Same story line as Under The Rain, Questioning, Foreign, and Happiness._

* * *

**.Love. **_**(Vincent & Chaos.)**_

My poor friend, so small, so tired. I watch over him as best as I can, but my strength is far from fully developed. If I could kill for him, I swear I would. I will do anything he ever asks of me to the best of my ability.

If I were able to cry, I would be doing so. His little face, bruised and beaten, breaks my heart. He's just a little boy. Just a child. Far too young to have gone through all the pain he's experienced. It simply isn't fair.

Before my master goes to sleep, I come to visit him. I place a finger over his lips to hush him. He is the only one who is able to hear me, though I am not the only one who is able to hear him.

"I'm sorry, my friend," I tell him. "I was neither quick enough nor strong enough to protect you today, and for that, I truly am sorry." I see that his eyes are heavy, his body is tired and sore, and he wouldn't have the strength to answer me if I would let him. "But I promise you that this is all for the best. You will soon come to know what it is to feel love. No, please don't argue with me tonight. Close your eyes and sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day. Tomorrow is when we work on starting over. Rest well, my friend," I kiss his forehead and make sure he is tucked in well.

"Stay with me," he whispers, on the verge of sleep.

"I'll be right beside you," I promise. I sit on the floor and lean against the bed. I will not leave him unless he asks me to. Whatever he believes, I do love him.


	10. Pen & Paper

_From the demented AU of my Capnomania, Enosimania story.  
I made Mattie Highwind up, cos I'm such a cool kid like that._

* * *

**.Pen and Paper. **_**(Mattie & The Turks.)**_

"We found this little git wandering in blocked off territory, sir. He refused to comply with our warnings."

"What's your name, boy?" Rufus asked.

Said boy pointed to himself in a questioning manner.

"Yes, I am speaking to you," Rufus clarified.

Mattie pointed to the side of his mouth, then up to his ear. He pointed to Rufus, then pressed his first finger against his lips as if shushing, except his other fingers stayed straight as if indicating the number 4. His thumb brushed the underside of, then out from underneath his chin, and he pointed again at his ear.

The President and his Turks stared, obviously not understanding a thing.

Clearly frustrated, Mattie pressed a fist to his forehead with his little finger sticking up and made for a pen laying on Rufus's desk. Rufus handed him a sheet of paper, watched the boy quickly scribble, and read the note out loud. "I'm deaf, for fuck's sake. You talk, talk, talk, but I can't hear you, idiot." He laughed out loud then, surprisingly not angry. "Elena, go find us a translator so we may communicate with our young friend here."

Mattie sighed and made a mental note to try and kick President Rufus in the shins when he got the chance.


End file.
